Flying saucer toys have become increasingly popular during the past years. A typical saucer is circular with a depending air foil configured peripheral flange or lip and aside from some slight changes from an accurate cross-section, and the possible addition of a few annular ridges on top, has not changed appreciably in common usage since its inception. Although saucer toys small in physical size exist, they take the general configuration of the conventional saucer toy and are launched into flight by the same manner.
Although the entertainment value of tossing these saucers is undeniable, there are certain deficiencies in the basic toy as presently designed which it is attempted to remedy by the invention disclosed herein. Because the toy takes the standard form it must be propelled by grasping its outer lip and then propelled by arm and wrist movement. When the size of the saucer is small, tossing in this manner reduces the accuracy of the tosser when a specific target has been selected. Also, the speed with which the unit is thrown may be somewhat limited by the necessity of disengaging the fingers from beneath the lip as it is released as a firm engagement of these fingers is an absolute necessity to impact an ideal spin to the toy. These toys, because of their usual construction from lubricious materials, are nearly impossible to grab hold of for use, especially when the outer surface is wet.